Demigods in Forks
by EgyptAdbydos
Summary: Cilan, son of Poseidon has lived his whole life out at sea but now he's going to be living on land and his mother takes them to Forks where it supposed to be peaceful. His boyfriend, Nico Di Angelo son of Hades comes to visit and things get interesting when they meet the wolf pack and the resident vampires. But why did they attack Nessie with the intention to kill her?


EgyptAdbydos: Hi guys, this is a story base on a RP I role play with my friends. So enjoy and R & R.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, the only thing I own is Cilan Yuki, my OC. This not a Mary Sue or Gray-sue or whatever I really don't do that.

Warnings: Slash (boy x boy don't like don't read) and later Mpreg.

* * *

"Bye, Mom." Cilan said waving good-bye to him mother as she drove away.

Cilan pushed his hair out of his face before he walked back into the house and walked up the stairs to his room. Cilan sighed and laid down his bed, his black with cerulean highlights wavy shoulder-length hair spread around him like a halo on his aqua-blue pillow.

"Well, don't you look beautiful like that." A voice said from the shadows.

Cilan smiled and sat up looking at the corner of his room where the shadows where darker. "Nico, you can come out." Cilan said softly.

Nico came out from the shadows, his shaggy black hair up to his neck, his pale skin, his black-brown eyes have this glint that said he was either a madman or genius, his black t-shirt with a dancing skeleton, black jeans, black combat boots, his aviator jacket and chain belt holding his ever present Stygian Iron sword, the sliver skull with rubies for eyes glinted in the sunlight pouring in from Cilan's window.

Nico gave him a smirk as he walked over to Cilan taking in his appearance, he missed his boyfriend, Nico gave a fond smile. He used to have a crush on Cilan's older brother Percy, and didn't want to confront it but at the end of the Giant War he did and manage to move on but Nico thinks he's cursed to have crushes on children of Poseidon since after he started to move on from Percy, he began to crush on Cilan but he was lucky this time because Cilan is gay also and seemed to have a crush on him as well.

Nico let his eyes roam over his boyfriend's body, his pale tan skin, his feminine appearance, his lean/slender form, his thick eyelashes that women would kill to have, his sapphire eyes that was ever changing according to his mood like the ocean constantly changing, his black with cerulean highlights wavy shoulder-length hair.

Cilan flushed as he felt Nico studying him so closely, he looked down, he was wearing some fennel pants, a baby blue turtle neck shirt and he was wearing a pair of brown snow boots. "Nico?" Cilan asked.

Nico snapped out if his daydream when he heard Cilan soft soothing voice it sound like ocean waves gently hitting against the rocks.

"Yes?" Nico asked his dark eyes meeting Cilan's sapphire ones.

"Are you okay?" Cilan asked standing up and making his way to Nico.

"I am, so how's Forks?" Nico asked causally as he looked out the window, he can sense something dead yet alive.

He knew right away it was vampires, he can sense eight or nine them. Nico frown he didn't like having such dangerous monsters so close to his love one, he turn to face Cilan's concern face. Cilan might be a demigod, a child of the big three but he was still so innocent on monster attacks because of him living out at sea with his mother almost his whole life, this was first time living 'on the mainland' as Cilan joked. Nico wanted to protect him for all the hardships as a demigod but he could only do so much.

"Nico, I've only been here in Forks for only five hours, and nothing has really happen. You said this was your father's domain and monsters avoid it since his palace is right underneath here, right? And you said he would make it safer for me." Cilan said.

Nico smiled, he had to thank Percy for making the gods pay more attention to their kids but he and his father have a closer bond then most demigods and their immortal parent. He was after all claim by his father to be his heir and prince of the Underworld, he self-proclaim himself the Ghost King which his father gave him a Stygian crown with different types a of gems to symbolize his status as Ghost King and Heir and Prince of the Underworld. When he mention that Cilan was going to be in Forks his father said that he'll do his best to keep monsters out but he couldn't keep the ones that are already there out. Nico then asked his father if he can stay with Cilan, his father thought it over and said yes as long as he came when he summon him, Nico agreed.

"He did but I can't help but worry." Nico said giving Cilan one of his rare smiles.

Cilan smiled and hugged him, placing his head on Nico's chest. Nico blinked but then hugged Cilan closer to him. Cilan didn't know why people say Nico was cold to the touch, he wasn't, he was warm at least to him, Nico was warm.

Nico placed a finger under Cilan's chin and leaned down to capture Cilan's lips in a sweet kiss. Cilan closed his eyes and wrapped his as around Nico's neck and kissed him back, Nico gave a soft sound of approval. Nico wrapped his arms around Cilan's waist bring him closer to his body, putting more passion into the kiss deepen in. Cilan gave a soft moan. Nico gave a smirk, he ran his tongue over Cilan's bottom lip asking for permission.

Cilan gave soft moan and open his mouth letting Nico's tongue inside his mouth. Cilan weak-kneed like his feet were made jelly, Nico supported his weight and pushed him gently on to the bed not breaking the kiss, Cilan closed his eyes pulling Nico closer. Nico gave a grunt of pleasure as he used his knee to spread Cilan's legs before settling in between them and gently rubbed the crouch areas causing them both to moan.

"Nico..." Cilan breathed as they broke the kiss.

Nico looked down at him, smirking as he saw Cilan's hair framing his head like a halo, his flushed cheeks, half-lidded eyes filled with love and need, his kiss swollen lips.

"Yes, amore?" Nico asked letting his Italian accent come forth.

Cilan felt a shiver go down his spin as he open his eyes looking in to Nico's dark ones, seeing the love, need and lust in them.

"Love you." Cilan said softly.

Nico soften his expression and smiled. "Love you too." He whispered leaning down to capture Cilan's lips in a sweet gentle kiss.

Cilan pulled away and ran a hand through Nico's shaggy black hair, it felt like silk.

"Want some lunch? I'll make something." Cilan said.

Nico nodded and got off of Cilan, this make out session was something and it could have lead to other things but Nico would wait until Cilan was ready.

"Sure." Nico said as he stretched and stood off the bed.

Cilan for up and open his bedroom door and walked down the stairs to the kitchen, once in the kitchen he went straight for the fridge. Cilan looked around and then turn to Nico who raised an eyebrow.

"Mom hasn't gone to the store, yet...So want to go to a dinner, I think there's one near by." Cilan said.

"Yeah, sure." Nico replied, he didn't care where they ate just as long as it's good and Cilan is there.

"Okay, let me get my coat, do you need a winter coat? You left your black coat here last time you came over to my other house." Cilan said.

"Did I?" Nico said as Cilan pulled out his black winter coat he thought he lost and took it from Cilan with a quick 'thanks' before putting it on.

Cilan quickly put on his coat and walked outside, locking the front door once Nico walked out and taking Nico's hand as they walked down the street. The dinner was about a good fifteen minute walk from Cilan's house.


End file.
